The Speech
by Jack Irwin
Summary: Harry is asked by his boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to give a speech to young Hogwarts students about his adventures and his defeat of the Dark Lord. Follow Harry through familiar settings into a crowd of young students who are anticipating his arrival.


Harry walked unhurriedly towards the Great Hall. He didn't want to arrive too early, as he thought that would give the impression that he was nervous and wanted to impress, and he didn't want this to be thought by his audience. He turned to Ron, who was striding by his side. 'Ron,' he said slowly, 'do you think this is a good idea?'

'Of course it is, mate,' Ron replied offhandedly.

Harry attempted to respond, but his voice didn't seem to be working properly. Instead, when his mouth opened, a kind of strangled whisper issued from his lips.

'Don't tell me you're nervous,' Ron said with a laugh. 'You've defeated Voldemort. Don't tell me a bunch of kids is scarier than him.'

'Of – of course I'm not,' Harry retorted, finding his voice.

'Then what's the problem?'

'Nothing,' Harry countered, though his feeble voice wobbled slightly. 'All I need to do is give a speech. It won't be hard. Of course I can do it. The Auror Office didn't send me for no reason, Ron.'

They were now face to face with the huge, magnificent doors of the Great Hall. 'I can do this,' Harry told himself reassuringly.

'Yes, you can mate.'

Harry stretched a shaking hand out towards the door on his left. He grasped the ornate brass handle and pulled. Easily remembering the four long, wooden house tables that sat in the Great Hall during his time at Hogwarts, he was stunned to see endless rows of gleaming, silver chairs laid out orderly before him, each seating a Hogwarts student, some of which he vaguely knew.

Immediately, each of these students stood up and spun around to get a good look at the men who had saved their world from the command of Lord Voldemort. They turned to each other and commenced the inevitable uncontrolled whispering.

Just then, Professor McGonagall, now slightly feeble-looking, ambled towards them with a huge, welcoming smile upon her face.

'It's good to see you, Potter,' she said with a mischievous wink. 'And you too, Weasley.'

'It's good to see you too, Professor,' they replied, not using her first name despite the fact that they were now allowed to.

'Please quieten down, children,' McGonagall said, now addressing the audience before her. 'I'd like to introduce you all to two of the very brave trio who saved us all from the Dark Lord just under five years ago. These courageous men are Mister Harry Potter, who now works in the Auror Office, and Ronald Weasley, who works alongside him. Miss Hermione Granger was unable to attend today's speech as she is busy working with her associates to convict a former Death Eater of his crimes.'

At this, Harry and Ron nervously stepped forward to much cheering and applause.

'Well, I'm sure all of you know our story,' Harry began apprehensively. 'How Ron, Hermione and I defeated Lord Voldemort. Before I was asked to come here today, I never thought I would be able to relive my horrible memories. The memories of burning, mutilated bodies. Of screaming friends, many of which died.

'It's very hard to experience these things again. But I wanted to pass on the full story of our horror to all of you, so you are prepared for what's out there. Although Voldemort is gone, there will be more enemies to conquer. Some of you will, at some time in your lives, need to fight the evil that attempts to destroy what we have rebuilt.

'I saw Ron's brother, Fred, die, with his twin brother, George, watching on in absolute agony. You have to be prepared to face these things. You have to be prepared to die to save the ones you love, and to save our world.'

Harry looked into the solemn faces before him. These innocent students, too young to fight Voldemort five years ago, had never had to experience Voldemort's reign like he, Ron and Hermione had had to, along with many of their friends.

After rethinking what he was going to tell them, Harry continued his speech. It went on, well into the night, captivating his astounded listeners. At the completion of it, he returned home, thinking of all the horrible things that had happened to him some five years ago. He regretted agreeing to McGonagall's idea of giving a speech, and fell asleep, where he knew he would have nightmares like those he had had every night since his victory over Lord Voldemort.


End file.
